1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to a process and apparatus for controlling a weaving machine which is stopped by an error signal of a filling breakage detector, wherein for pick finding, the weaving program of a control device of a shedding apparatus is set back and the pick finding occurs with the weaving machine running forward, and at least the cloth takeup being correspondingly set back.
2. Description of Related Art:
Processes of the above-named type are known, for instance, from the DE-OS No. 25 14 248. The process described there has, however, the disadvantage that the weaving machine apart from the stop, which is caused by an error signal of a filling stop motion, must perform two additional stops during a pick finding cycle, before the normal weaving process can be resumed. For the pick finding, furthermore, only one normal shed is available, so that tight limits are set to the stopping and the restarting of the weaving machine. Thus, the known process is cumbersome and time-consuming.